TGAWG Openings & Endings
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: The Openings and Endings of 'The Girl and the Wolfgirl.'
1. Opening 1

Song: Melissa

* * *

Slowly raise to reveal the hand of Ruby with Cresent Rose Gibbous.

Overlooking a symbol that was glowing blue.

Weiss and Ruby look over the island of Patch at the base of an burned tree before they turn around as both Weiss and Ruby extend their arms and hands to the sunlight of the sun.

Weiss and Ruby are now on top of a tower, looking at the rising sun of the morning.

Weiss then woke on a comfortable and got up on the bed before she look at sun as she shook her head.

Weiss and Ruby look at county side while riding on a train through window of one of the cars.

We fly over a canyon.

Winter and her squad were walking.

Summer Rose falling to the ground as her white hood fall and reveal her face.

Beelzebub, Neo, and Asmodeus appears.

Ruby and Weiss were surrounding by bandit before Ruby active Cresent Rose Gibbous into origami claw mode as Weiss slam her palm on the ground creating glacier from the ground before Ruby jump from the glacier before slashing.

A figure in black cloak and hood with white skin under it was walking in the desert of Vacuo before stopping as she look at something.

Weiss, as Ruby was behind her, created blue lightnings with her hands before a symbol was shown.


	2. Ending 1

Song: Kesenai Tsumi

* * *

A cross symbol slowly goes closer to us as pictures of Ruby (Red), Weiss (Blue), Yang (Yellow), Blake (Purple), Penny (Orange), Winter (Dark Blue), Adem (Pink), Asmodus (Purple), Beelzebud (Green), and Grimm Pyrrha (Crimson).

Ruby and Weiss were at an abandon graveyard with a camp fire at Ruby's feet and Weiss, sitting on a rock that was behind Ruby was sitting, with one legs tuck in by her arms with the full shattered moon in the background.

Ruby and Weiss were training with each other in a color of red.

Yang and Blake were lying in an alleyway injure in a color of red.

Weiss was sitting in the rain with a sadden look in a color of red.

Ruby was standing at the grave of her mother in a color of red.

Slowly rising from where Ruby was sitting as it was focusing of Weiss with a sadden look as the full shattered moon was in floating in the night sky before she turn and look as she smile at Ruby.


	3. Opening 2

Song: Ready. Steady. GO!

* * *

A seal is shown spinning as flash of the images Weiss and then Ruby before showing together.

A unboom flower is shown.

A black and white image of Ruby is shown floating down.

A black and white image of Weiss is shown floating up.

Ruby's head is shown.

Weiss' head is shown before she open her eyes and smiled.

Weiss and Ruby look at a sunset.

Weiss and Ruby are shown running on a road across a field, before shown they were running on the railroad in an arid environment, then finally shown them running toward a mountain.

Weiss and Ruby are shown in a liberary before Weiss look at her and then clench it.

Ruby appear before Blake and Yang fall on her before Weiss then fall on them.

Weiss and Ruby are shown running along as the images of Adem showing off his strength, Jarek shooting her pistol, Ren shooting Storm Flower, before Winter is shown as she slash across with her weapon.

A image of a person's eyes in black clothing were shown.

Weiss then clapped her hands together as Ruby was behind before she blast a light of blue.

Neo, then Beelzebub, and finally Asmodeus were shown.

Weiss and Ruby are sitting on the grass while it rains before someone give them a hand, which reveal to be none other than Yang with Blake beside her. Weiss and Ruby smiled before the cloud themselves let up and shown the sun and rainbow to them.

Weiss and Ruby were hiding behind a alleyway.

General Luke Richard turned around.

Weiss reach her arms toward the light before she tried to grasp it.

There were several image of Weiss and Ruby in pain before several images of Weiss and Ruby being happy.

Then a symbol was shown with a symbol made of blood was shown on it.


	4. Ending 2

Song: Tobira No Mukou E

* * *

Weiss and Ruby were shown with a building behind them.

Chalk drawings of Weiss, Ruby, Zwei, Blake, and Yang were shown.

The Long-Rose house was shown.

Them the images of Team RWBY were shown of going to their classrooms, then shown of them standing in the middle of the rain with Weiss holding Zwei and Yang holding a umbrella for all of them, and finally shown them sleeping on the floor of the room in a old film style before it was suddenly burned.

The thing was then shown in several images.

Weiss and Ruby are on a stairway while Weiss was standing on top of the rail with Ruby behind her before she extend her arms out and let the snowflakes fall to her hands before they melted into her hands while Ruby was being covered with snow on her.

Chalk drawings of Yang, Blake, Ruby, and finally Weiss were shown.


	5. Opening 3

Song: Undo-Cool Joke

* * *

Team RWBY were shown running across the field as the sun was setting.

Ruby actived Crescent Rose Gibbous as both she and the Knight are fighting Creeps from the underground, which the Knight grab one of them and ripped it apart before Ruby cut across one of the them jumping at with Crescent Rose Gibbous.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang were looking out for the train on an train station and ranch in an arid environment while Weiss yawned before a blud bird landed beside her on her right.

Team RWBY were sitting on stair of a abandon building taking cover from the rain along with a puppy with them while Weiss was sleeping on Ruby's lap.

Ruby carry Weiss on her back while RWBY are traveling through the night.

Ruby was fishing with Weiss' head on her lap while a duck with her duckling were swimming by.

RWBY were waiting for the train as Weiss lay on Ruby's lap while the blue bird is on Ruby's muzzle.

A image of Winter and her crew were shown before Raven and her clan were shown.

A group of people were following a person in black clothing through a desert storm.

Weiss open her eyes.

The white entity then grinned as it was sitting in front of the Gate of Truth.

The Knight was tackled by Volos, but the Knight then arm grab him and thrown him over to the ground.

Bái and Lǐ extend their arms to attack Ruby, who dodge it before she tackle her.

Team RWBY were shown with Zwei as they watch the sun set.

Ruby tackle Harnell, who attempt to slash her with his sword, but miss when Ruby jumped and knock him over before she begun attacking Mammon, who dodge her attacks like nothing before he jumped into the air and smashed the ground, causing dust to kick up.

Weiss yawned as the train has arrived before she and RBY watch the blue bird flew off into the distance. Weiss smiled before turning around.

Both Ruby and Mammon got out of the dust before they charged at other.


	6. Opening 4

Song: Again

* * *

A symbol is shown before Summer Rose appear in front of it before she extend her arms out. Raven is then shown smiling at her. The young Ruby and Yang watch as Summer then leave the house before she shown who she truely is; Salem.

The Stone of the Philosopher's Stone before it burst into flame while Ruby and Weiss watch the fire burned the tree down.

Weiss is shown walking across the field.

Salem turned around before she turned back and walk away.

RWBY are shown sleeping before being shown walking to a mission.

Ruby is shown under a tree before she woke and tried to grasp the sun before she was shown standing in an field of red roses looking at the city of Vale before it shown Weiss and Ruby running across it.

Raven is shown covering her eyes with her arms saying something.

A gust of wind knock Weiss back.

Ruby's body dematerialized before she disappeared.

Beelzebub appear before Neo appear out of his mouth before Asmodues appear out of her mouth grinning.

Cinder is showning using her Fall Maidens powers.

Emerald is shown shooting.

Adem yelled.

Cyan saluted.

Mammon grin before he then transform into his hybrid form and jumping across.

General Luke Richard is shown standing on top of his building.

Ruby actived Crescent Rose Gibbous as she charged at Neo, who dodge it before Beelze jumped in, bending the structure they were on, before it exploded.

Pyrrha is shown sitting in the rain before the rain let up and Pyrrha then ran.

Weiss use her semblance to attack Beelzebub, Neo, and Asmodeus.

Both Ruby and Weiss were looking at the sunset in front of them.


	7. Ending 3

Song: Sid-Uso

* * *

A chalk drawing of Weiss is made as she stared at her hand while she sit against a tree while Ruby was sitting in the opposite of it before Weiss look at the audience and yawned before she went to sleep is made also.

A chalk drawing of Weiss and Zwei playing with Blake looking with a cat-like stare is made.

A chalk drawing of Ruby and Yang fight training with each other before Ruby send Yang flying, with her passing by Winter, Jarek, Ren, and Penny before she caught by Adem and thrown off to the side to show his strength is made.

A chalk drawing of a room with Weiss and Zwei in it as Weiss poke Zwei's nose before she thought about something and sighed is made.

A chalk drawing of Ruby sitting in a room alone at night as she stared at the full moon out of the window is made.

A chalk drawing of Weiss laying in bed, thinking about something, is made.

Then a chalk drawing of Weiss using her semblance to make a stepping stone for her and Ruby as they jump across the stone while passing by Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Neo before the Whiterose couple look at the sky is made.

Finally, a chalk drawing of Weiss and Ruby walking down the railroad before they continue walking down is made by none other than the younger versions of both Weiss and Ruby with chalks in their hands on the wall.


	8. Opening 5

Song: NICO Touches the Walls-Hologram

Weiss is shown gasping her right hand into the air and Ruby look at Weiss on top of the hill.

Weiss and Ruby were sitting underneath a tree while the sky was covered with dark cloud and it was raining before Weiss got up as she look at the city of Vale.

Skye and May, who was on top of Skye's head, made a karate move.

Rin was looking over as he was standing on top of a old structure before his two bodyguards ninjas, the cat faunus Ran Fan and the old human Fu, landed beside him.

Winter's squad were shown in front of the _TACS Olypmic_.

Raven and Salem then look at each other while standing over of Summer's grave.

Pyrrha was in a field of crosses that were burning.

Asmodeus sitting on top of Beelzebub in his Devourer Mode.

A grinning face with two red eyes appear before it reveal to be none other than Neo before she transform into Leviathan.

Santhanus open his left eye, revealing his crest.

A person in white clothing holding a glass cup of blood as a dip of blood was dropped.

Weiss made a structure before Yang and Blake run forward to the top while Beelzebub pass by them as Neo then fight them.

Cinder Fall send a wave of fire before Asmodues then slashed through with her claws.

A cerberus-like chimera grimm attempt to attack Skye, but she easily stopped it with a few of her kunai and rentanjutsu.

Rin and Sathanus fighting each other in a sword fight before Rin's bodyguards then joined in.

Weiss and Pyrrha strike each other with their palms.

It reveal Weiss sitting on a rail before she and Ruby resume walking down on the railroad.


	9. Ending 4

Song: Let it all out

* * *

A scene overlooked the island of Patch.

Ruby, in her original body, looking at Weiss' back while they were standing on a field of grass before it show the back of Ruby's current form.

A scene then overlook the cliff where Summer's grave is at from the right side.

A scene shown Rin and his bodyguards, Ran Fan and Fu.

A scene shown Skye and May staring at the sunset while standing in a field of wheat.

A scene shown Blake and Yang walking toward the Xiao-long/Rose household.

A scene shown the back of Salem as she look at the city of Vale.

A scene then show Weiss and Ruby walking down as the sun was setting before night has come while Weiss and Ruby look at the stars in the sky.


	10. Opening 6

Song: LETRA

Weiss holding up her right hand into the air while she was laying on a grassy field of roses as it was raining before she clench her fist together and smashed it to the ground before she got up and saw the remaining 6 Divinus Truci looking at her. Weiss then charged at them before she was pushed back to the ground by Leviathan.

Several images of the Crimson Sand Massarce conflict are then shown before a city that was burned to the ground by a teenage Roman, who was grinning at this.

A young faunus man was walking through the desert.

A young adult Ironwood, who is sitting on foot of his Madcat Paladin mech, was looking at the base of the campfire as he relived the horror of what he done.

Leviathan open his mouth before it was stopped and grabbed by Ruby.

A Philosopher's Stone was created before it engulp by Roman who disappear into the howl of people screaming.

A image of then young adult Ironwood, the young adult Storch, a young Herz aus Platin, Adem Antinio show crying tears of shock, Dr. Irvin regretting of what he done, Neo grinning at what Roman has done from behind a flag, before it then show Ozpin in Ruby's original body sitting on his throne.

Salem look at the photo of Team STRQ when they were in Beacon.

Eve and the now older Jaune were shown in front of Area 38 Niflheim before a older, now General Herz aus Platin, is shown commanding a bunch of tanks firing before she was shown with the other personnals of Area 38 on top of the fortress.

Ruby was sitting at Weiss' gate before she saw her original body at her own gate.

Weiss resisting of getting eaten by Leviathan.

Ruby dodge several shadow-like hands before ghostly hands grab as she was shown in her original body floating up.

Weiss manage to escape as she tried to grasp the light before it took her of where she begun and attempt to smash her fist into ground, but stop before she open her hands that reveal a little rose underneath her hand.


	11. Opening 7

Song: Chemistry-Period

A symbol was made.

Weiss is shown looking at a canyon while she block her eyes from the sun's glares before she turn around and look over at the horizon.

Ruby is shown walking across the desert before she turned and look at the sun while it was setting.

Ruby and Weiss were behind another backs while they were spinning around.

Ruby and Weiss attempt to greet before they suddenly run into each other and look at each other before Blake, Yang, and everyone they know suddenly appear.

A Phiosopher's Stone then implode itself as it reveal Lucifer before he sent his shadows at Ruby, who dodge them and block them.

Mammon and Sathanus fought each other on top of a skyscaper.

Ran Fan and Fu running across Leviathan's back before Skye and May then join in.

General Herz aus Platin has her arms crossed.

Belphgor then erupted from underneath the snow as Jaune ordered the troop to fired at him before Roman suddenly jumped and destroyed all of the projectiles with his semblance.

Salem look at the city of Vale on top of a hill.

Ruby and Weiss were standing in the middle of a symbol before a Gate of Truth was shown opening and it imploded itself before it shown Ruby and Weiss looking at the full shattered moon at night while on a cliff where Summer's grave is at.


	12. Ending 5

Ending: Scandal - Shunkan Sentimental

Running down in a hall that was underneath the ground for several second before the light of the end is shown and enter.

Weiss and Ruby are shown standing at the ruin of Alttartessios.

Blake and Yang are shown standing at site of a battle.

The image of Leviathan, Beelzebub, Belphgor, Sathanus, Lucifer, and finally Ozpin in Ruby's body with all of one of theirs eyes glowing red.

A masked Raven is standing in the rain.

Photos of Raven smiling at Summer while the sun was setting are shown.

A close up view of Summer's true self; Salem.

Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Mammon, Sougo, Kondo, Khaki, Lieutentant, Pyrrha, Skye, General Herz aus Platin, and both Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai then appears in orders.

Lucifer then use his shadow to attack Weiss and Ruby, who block his attacks with their weapons as they charged at him.

Raven is walking down the hall of a unknown building.

Ruby and Weiss raise their hands into the air before they grasp each others hands as a light was shown before it now went back backward to the hall.

The images of the Whiterose couple, the Bumblebee couple, the Rosebirds couple, and finally the map of Remnant with the symbol on it is shown.


	13. Ending 6

Song: Ray of Light

* * *

Paracelsus looking at the city of Alttartessios at the top of the palace.

Summer's grave was shown.

Race who ruled the Alttartessios Empire, the Alttartessiosian, are shown.

Salem was shown walking across the desert after she got her new body.

The ground below Salem is engulp in light.

Then her original form is shown.

A world overview of the world of Remnant with the worldwide symbol actived.

A image of Weiss was shown.

A image of Ruby in her original body was shown.

Ruby, in her current body, is shown looking at the sunset.

Cloud move above Weiss and Ruby as the sun shrine upon them.


	14. Opening 8

Song: Sid-Rain

* * *

Both Weiss and Ruby look at the VMCC on top of a building while they remember the people that they cared about before a blank white version of Ruby's naked original body appeared in front of Weiss' eyes before it disappear when Weiss tried to grasp it.

Salem in her new body screaming of what she has done as howling of souls erupt from the ground as Roman appear before the Divinus Truci appear in orders; Mammon, the Greed of the Deathstalker. Asmodeus, the Lust of the Beowolves. Beelzebub, the Gluttony of the Creeps. Belphgor, the Sloth of the Ursa and Beringel. Leviathan, the Envy of the Serpent. Both Sathanus, Wrath of the Alduwing, and Lucifer, Pride of the Geist. Finally, Ozpin appear in Ruby's original body before he turn around as a dark figure with a single appear behind him.

Raven, Yang and Blake, Weiss and Ruby, before finally Salem.

The naked original body of Ruby is standing in front of her gate as she sighed before the white entity grinned.

Ruby was standing on top of the cliff before she shed a single tear.

Soon, it start raining as the solar eclipse is happening in various part of the world of Remnant.

Various soldiers from differents side fighting each others.

The image of Mammon in his true form.

Sathanus, in his true form, shed a tear before Pyrrha torn off her cloak as she and Sathanus are prepare to face each other.

Skye, and four chimera grimms; Sougo, Khaki, Kondo, and Lieutenant, are in their mutant grimm forms, while all 5 of them were injured.

A image of General Herz aus Platin and Adem are showned.

A image of Lilith and Eve are showned.

Winter crying tears of sadness when she realised she is blind.

Ruby is standing under a tree while it was raining before a light blinded her for a moment before she caught a glipse of Weiss, with a smile on her face, extending her hand to Ruby.

It then reveal Ruby, in her newest form, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face while Weiss look at her with a smile also while the sun was rising with the night retreating back where they came from.


	15. Opening 9

Song: Asian Generation Kung Fu-Rewrite

A elevator goes down as it show a abandon, but well intact city breath Vale.

Weiss and Ruby are standing in the middle of a sand storm. Ruby look at her hand before she clench it into a fist while Weiss continue to stare into the distance.

Salem is standing at her own grave.

Blake and Yang are looking through window at the night while they were drinking alcohol.

Raven was shown with Zwei eating something.

Then a close-up view of Ozpin in his newest form.

Ruby then jumped off a cliff and landed in the water before Roman also landed and they soon fight each other with their skills and abilites before Weiss, inside of the Knight's armor, then threw a rock at Sathanus who was using a vine to move around.

Winter and Adem appeared before they killed a horde of Marionettes coming at them.

Lucifer then use his shadows to attack Weiss and Ruby, which Ruby grab one of them as Weiss summon the Knight's sword.

Several close ups to the white entity before it then grinned as it was sitting behind a Gate of Truth.

Weiss and Ruby, in her newest form, turn to look back at something, before they're continue to walk down the railroad they were walking on.


End file.
